Sea Green Eyes
by Shrinking Riot
Summary: The Ballad for Finnick and Annie, from Finnick's Games all the way to the end of Mockingjay. That being said, this includes Mockingjay spoilers.


He loves a girl that's crazy,

She loves a boy that is mad,

Both in different worlds so strange,

There's never been a love-story so sad.

Annie she crept up on him,

through a number of years

They were the very best of friends,

And when the reaping came they were all ears.

They called his name,

And he said to her,

"_You're a Mermaid and I am a Sailor,_

_Caught up in your fishing net,_

_So Annie Cresta I want you to know,_

_That you are my very best friend_."

Then he won his games,

At the tender age of fourteen,

But his games they changed him,

And things only got worse when he turned sixteen.

His life was a living nightmare,

Of which he could not wake,

He only did it for her protection,

For his and her own sake.

Then a few years later,

I would guess about two

Reaping Day came 'round again,

and guess whose name they drew.

They drew her name.

And in the hall of Justice he heard her say,

"_I'm a Mermaid and you are a Sailor,_

_Caught up in my fishing net,_

_So Finnick I need to tell you,_

_You're much much more than a friend_."

He kissed her right there.

When she got back from her games,

They say she had went mad,

But to Finnick nothing had changed,

And when she broke down-oh so bad-

He whispered,

"_You're a Mermaid and I am a Sailor,_

_Caught up in your Siren Song,_

_I'll help you ride out the waves,_

_Don't care if the storm is long_,"

-He stood by her...

Until the Quell.

He was ripped away,

From his sweet Annie,

And got tossed back into the Arena,

His love he could not see,

He muttered in his sleep,-

-he said,

"_You are a Mermaid and I am a Sailor,_

_Caught up in your fishing net,_

_I am a ship and you are my Anchor,_

_And against our love I wouldn't bet,_"

Now when Finnick heard Annie screaming,

He bolted to her right away,

Nothing could stop him from saving his love-

But it was just a Jabberjay.

That night he dreamed- about her.

And then Beetee made a plan,

to secretly get them out

But Finn had to keep Katniss-alive

Even if all he could do was shout

-from the ground.

He blacked out.

When he woke up on the Hovercraft,

He asked where his Annie was,

but when Plutarch said that the Capitol had her,

He felt as if he'd lost his cause,

And he said,

"_Where's my Mermaid? Without hert I'm no Sailor?_

_Without her there is no Net._

_There's no telling what the Capitol's done to her,_

_They've probably killed her I bet_."-And a tear,

rolled out his eye

And then Finnick Started to uncontrollably cry-

He shattered to pieces.

The next few weeks were a blur,

But not just for him,

Between the breakdowns and the Propos,

They planned a rescue mission,

-They brought Annie back to her Finn,

And when he saw her again,

He whispered,

"_There's My Mermaid, I'm Still your Sailor,_

_Caught up in your Fishing Net,_

_I am a Ship and You are my Anchor,_

_Without you here- I've barely slept_."

Then a few days later,

In the Middle of a storming rain,

He held her in his arms and he asked her,

'Cause he could lose nothing and could only gain,

-And he said,

"_You're my mermaid, and I am your Sailor,_

_Caught up in your Fishing Net,_

_And Against out Love I wouldn't bet,_

_So Annie,_

_My Dear Annie,_

_I was a ship and you were my Anchor,_

_Caught out in the Stormy Seas,_

_Without You I was tying knots on a rope,_

_So Annie I'm asking you please,_

_Please will you marry me_?"

-And she said,

"_Yes, Finnick I'll marry you,_

_Did you think that anything else would do,_

_How could- Why would I refuse?_

_Because, Finnick, I love you._"

So then one day they were wed,

underground in District Thirteen,

They w ere Married by Dalton,

That guy from ten who was Kind pf a creep.

-But do you think they cared?

She whispered,

"_I"m a Mermaid and you are my Sailor,_

_We're Caught up in the very same net,_

_And against out love I wouldn't bet_-"

"_So Annie," he interrupted,_

_"I'm so, so, so, so sorry._

_They Signed me up for the Military,_

_They're making me go_

_To throw off Snow_-"

"_But Finnick_," she said, sweetly,

"_Come back in time to name the baby_,"

**He never did come back**

Annie broke down crying,

she would miss the love of her life.

But it did make her feel better,

to know he had sacrificed himself,

So they could live in a better world,

-And she said

"_I'm still your Mermaid, and You're still my Sailor,_

_I remember the day I caught you in my Net,_

_I was a Ship and you were my Anchor,_

_Against out Love I wouldn't bet,_

_So Finny,_

_My dear Finny,_

_I'd like you to meet someone important to me._"

Now Finnick heard Annie crying,

And looked down from the distant shore,

he looked down the Heavens above,

To see the baby in her arms.

**And somewhere Finnick he smiled.**


End file.
